There is no hope
by FelicityHaze
Summary: A deadly infection goes viral worldwide. In Lima, Ohio, newlyweds Will and Emma are struggling with survival in the early days of the epidemic.[WARNING-Deaths].
1. Prologue

**Emma POV**

**-Prologue-**

As I turned the key to lock my office door, from the end of the corridor I saw him. Dressed in a grey shirt, & black tie, he smiled cheekily when he saw me. I gave him a bashful look, wondering how after all these years he still made my knees turn to jelly, and my heart pound like a hammer against cloth. We walked towards each other, and he took my arm, leaning over to kiss my forehead. It had been such a long day, and an even longer first week of the semester. I had been wanting to see him properly for hours, and now we were finally free. 'Hey Mrs. Schue,' he said sliding his arm from my upper back to my lower waist as we walked. I beamed, being reminded once again of our recent marriage. We had been through so much together, and now we finally had happiness & stability. 'Where were you at lunch?'He said, opening the door to the courtyard for me.

'Um...I had some extra appointments, some seniors are freaking out about college already.'

'Did you get to eat?'

'Sure, I had a free period straight after,'I squeezed his forearm.'How was your day sweetie?'

'Pretty zen. A little dry though, I just wanted this evening to come around already.' I had felt the same all day. Me and Will had been enjoying a particularly, energetic sex life for the past few months, and we usually enjoyed each other's company most evenings beside that.

'You saw Shannon though, right?'I knew how he enjoyed the company of our friend Shannon, the football coach who we usually shared breaks with.

'Yeh sure but...I can't do this with her,'he turned and gently pulled my waist towards him with both hands, kissing me softly. He teased my lips with the tip of his tongue, & I was about to reluctantly remind him we were still in school, when something else stopped us. A hand tugged at the back of my shirt, and I gasped. Behind me stood a male figure. The whites of their eyes more yellow than not, and their irises clouded. Directly underneath their eyes, the skin was a deep purple, though the face had an abnormally yellowish pigmentation.

They wore a scruffy, green hoodie, and sweatpants. My eyes widened in surprise and fear, the man stumbled nearer and made the most disgusting strangled noises with his throat. Will stood in front of me,'What the hell do you think you're doing!' The man replied with nothing but more unintelligible sounds, and lunged to grab Will's arm. 'Leave us alone!' Will kicked the man in the chest, and he fell onto the ground flailing. However he immediately rolled over to swipe for Will's leg. Something wasn't right. 'WILL!'I yelled in panic. He whipped around and grabbed me by the waist, making me whimper slightly. I gripped his shoulders and rested my head against his chest as he ran towards the parking lot, carrying me in his arms. Reaching our car, I leapt from him, and tossed him the keys from my purse. He always trusted me to keep his car keys, knowing I was less likely to lose them than himself. We both entered the car and slammed our doors shut, panting.

'W...W...Will,'I said catching my breath as he turned the keys in the car.

'I-'He said shaking his head as he swung the car out of the school drive.'What was that...That...Thing.' He seemed shaken, as was I. Gazing aimlessly out of the window I sighed,'I don't know. They looked ill. They looked...'

'Dead,'Will finished my sentence and turned to look at me his mouth slightly open. 'Are you ok?'I asked rubbing his shoulder.

'No Em, you. Are you? I mean...It tried to get you,'he noticed my tremouring hands and lightly kissed the one rested on him. Thinking again of the horror I had just witnessed, I gathered myself-'Sure, I'm ok. But that...Whatever it is it's dangerous.'

'I'll call Figgins, make sure he knows there might be some security issues.'

'I can do it for you now,'I said taking out my cellphone and flipping through the contact folder until I reached the principal's number. Clicking the 'call' icon, I heard the dialling tone for a while, and then an icy, robotic voice. 'You have reached answer phone, press 1 to leave a message.' I followed the automated instructions and began recording. 'Hi, Figgins, me and Will just came across an aggressive man on school property. He physically attacked us and we drove away. We just thought you ought to know, you might want to check CCTV or something? Um, goodbye.' I ended the message, as Will pulled into our apartment parking lot. We left the car, and took each other's hands as we walked towards the elevator that led to our floor. that was pretty hot though,'I sniggered.'When you grabbed me.' We entered the lift, and it was empty of anyone else. As the doors slid shut, Will took my waist, and began nuzzling his mouth into my neck. I leant back groaning in pleasure, I had been waiting for him to touch me like this all day. I pulled him closed to me by the lapels of his jacket, making him forget about anything that had just terrified us, as the doors once again slid open at our floor. We hurried towards our door, him still gripping me by the waist from behind, sucking my skin as I fumbled through my purse.

Later that evening, I woke with a start. I had been in the deepest of sleeps despite the young hour of ten, and my jolt upwards also woke Will who I had been resting on. He stroked my hair and yawned. 'Sorry Will, I just woke up, did you hear that siren?'

'Uh no,'he groaned, stretching his arms as I left his arms to look out the window. Down in the street, I saw a woman jogging, and several police cars drive by-nothing too unusual.

I closed to blinds again, and went to sit on the bed again. I sat upright, and Will placed his head in my lap, retrieving the clicker from his nightstand and flicking on the TV. The national news came on, and we watched as I stroked his hair.

The woman at the desk began to read the stories of the day.

'Good evening, tonight we are receiving reports of an infection in certain areas of the country. This infection seems to be triggering violent tendencies, and loss of intelligence in its victims. Authorities are advising citizens to merely avoid the infected.'

Will sat upright abruptly. 'Emma that man, the thing that attacked you, it must have been infected with this thing.' I turned to Will with a pained expression. All my mysophobic thoughts rushed back to me. 'I need to, um, shower,' I rose and entered the en suite before Will could speak again, or follow me. Under the heat of the water, I tried to forget the troubles of the day. I thought about where I'd really been at lunchtime, I though about when the time would be right to speak to Will about it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Emma POV**

**Chapter One**

My body throbbed painfully, as the blinding light from a chink in the curtains, woke me with a headache that morning. I turned my head to see Will still breathing slowly over my shoulder. This moment was one I would usually relish in, however my throat began to pulse and I had to hastily exit the bed. Just in time, I reached the clean bucket I had kept under the bathroom sink, to avoid exacerbating any nausea I may suffer, by having to lean into the toilet. I lurched and vomited, slightly louder than I had wished to. 'Em!' Will yelled from the bedroom, as I heard him climb from the sheets to find me. 'I'm um...Ok... I just um...Feel a little...'I turned as I spoke feebishly from the floor. He fixed on me with wide eyes, and a subtle smile- I knew exactly what he was thinking.'The tacos?' I chuckled. 'It's ok. It's ok,'he whispered kneeling to embrace me. 'You get back into bed, I'll get you an ice tea from the kitchen.' He cupped my cheeks. 'Perfect,'I smiled.

A few minutes later, I was propped up in bed, as Will entered the bedroom again. 'One tea for m'lady.' He said in a mock cockney accent, placing the mug on my nightstand, then shuffling in next to me, my head lolling on his shoulder. Ideally, we would watch the news in the morning, but this was a Saturday and it became clear we had other plans as Will began to nuzzle into my bare neck.

Panting heavily, I fell onto Will's chest. Kissing the top of my head head he whispered,'I love you, I love you, wow.' I let out a low giggle, and returned his praises. 'We should probably...' I began.

'Get up yeh, that set list won't write itself.' Will grabbed my hand and pulled me up with him. I resigned to the couch in the lounge, as I heard Will tinkering around making coffee in the kitchen. I sighed into the cushion. I needed to talk to Will, but I didn't know when or how to. So, acting on frustration and impulse, I rose and entered to kitchen. I wrapped my arm around Will who was leaning on the counter. 'Hey baby,'he said stroking my hair.

'Can you just. I mean. Well.'I stumbled with my sentences.

'Emma, what's up?'He said flashing a glowing smile at me, brushing a strand of my hair behind my ear. 'Will, I love you ok, I just wanted you to know tha-' we both turned in shock from our embrace, as a loud bang resounded on the front door.


End file.
